Siete Besos
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Porque a Deadpool, solo le había llevado siete besos conquistar a su Spidey. ¡Todo un maldito récords! (YAOI) [SpideyPool] Conjunto de One-shots
1. Primer Beso

_**Disclaimer**_ ** _/Declaimer:_** ** _Descargo por completo la responsabilidad de los personajes. Los mismos son plena propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel. Para lo único que los utilizo es para disfrute literario. La historia por el contrario si es mía. Hecha de una fan, para fans, de esta pareja._**

 ** _:::::_**

 ** _Primer beso._**

 ** _:::::_**

La ciudad a esa hora era un calvario, robos nocturnos por doquier, depravados que buscaban aprovecharse de damiselas indefensas, en conjunto con la vasta escala de ola de villanos que parecían renacer entre la oscuridad para salir a molestar. Sin embargo, ese día particularmente, era prácticamente un milagro que el sonido de disparos o semejantes, no le hiciera elevar los cabellos de su nuca ante un instinto que él ya había aprendido a manejar.

Quizás si la oportunidad se le diera, podría volver a casa temprano para estudiar un poco para su examen próximo. New York, era una ciudad que no descansa, y ser el guardián de la misma conllevaba múltiples noches en las que ni siquiera podía volver a casa a dormir un poco. Ahora, sumándole a eso una estresante empresa que manejar, una vida social algo pasiva por el momento, y una faceta que mantener. Definitivamente, el tiempo para él era reducido. Muy reducido.

Su sentido arácnido, aquel que le había salvado el trasero más de una vez, lo sacudo como un golpe a su nuca. Ciertamente alterado, se permitió girar sobre sus propios pies, para observar a esa figura a su espalda.

Alto, con un traje rojo y negro, que ciertamente hacía notar esa musculatura notoria. Se vio obligado a notar las notorias catanas que descansaban en sus fundas, a su espalda, y las múltiples armas que cargaba en su cinturón de cuero pálido. Parecía peligroso, y eso fue lo que no le permitió notar esa enorme sonrisa que parecía formarse por debajo de aquella mascara particular.

Al verlo acercarse con lentitud, su sentido se altero. Pareció vibrar contra su cabeza de una manera dolorosa, alertándolo, gritándole a gritos que se aleje. Pero no lo hizo…

Por alguna extraña razón, se mantuvo estético en su lugar, observando con curiosidad como ese sujeto extraño avanzaba hacia él, con una risa graciosa burbujeando entre sus labios. Parecía una de esas adolecentes que se acercaban a él, en ocasiones, para pedirle una fotografía.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!¡Me quiero pegar un tiro!¿Cuanto esperamos por este momento?—¿Le estaba hablando a él o…— ¡Mis niñas este es el momento!¡Saquen sus lentes de leer y sus pañuelos para evitar el sangrado mental!¡Que me lo violo aquí y ahora!— ¿Por qué estaba mirando a la nada?. Era un sujeto extraño.

—¿Con quién hablas?— Se atrevió a preguntar confundido. ¿Sería necesario lanzarle una telaraña antes de que haga otro movimiento?. Como iban las cosas, se estaba asegurando cada vez más que ese hombre no era normal.

—¡Con las lectoras!¿Con quién más?— Bien, lo capturaría y lo iría a encerrar a un psiquiátrico, antes de ir a casa. Un loco menos en la calle, significaba menos trabajo para él en el futuro. Y ya que esa noche le sobraba tiempo, le sería muy conveniente ahorrarse tiempo para otros días.—Pero eso no importa…¡Hola Spider boy!¡Mi nombre es Deadpool, fan tuyo desde la cuna, mercenario a servicio de la muerte, dueño y poseedor de un súper pene, y tu futuro marido!¡Un placer!— Peter, se mantuvo estético en su lugar, analizando con más atención de la necesaria la última palabra.

Lo observo una vez más, de cerca, parecía un sujeto aun más amenazante de lo que se veía. Con esos músculos, fácilmente se podía deducir que podía arrancar miembros simplemente con sus manos, ni que se diga de esas potentes granadas que se distinguían en la forma abultada de sus bolsillos. Pero se decayó en pensar el hecho de que su sentido arácnido, pareció calmarse al notar la mano extendida hacia él y aquella voz simpáticamente ronca. Parecía un tipo simpático.

—Hola…—Dijo sin más estrechando esa mano enguantada. Admiro por un momento, el tamaño de la misma. Era más grande, ciertamente más poderosa, si la comparaban por un momento con la suya. Él no descartaba la idea de que la misma tuviera marca del trabajo duro, notaba su firmeza alrededor de la suya.

Pero esos pensamientos quedaron en el olvido al notar como ese sujeto atrapaba su mano de manera diferente. Sin darle la posibilidad a apartarla, sintió esos labios por debajo de la máscara, besar el torso de su guante.

—Es un placer, Spidey…—Esa voz ronca, esa mirada fija que parecía regalarle por esos inanimados ojos blancos de su máscara, en conjunto con ese profundo agarre con el cual sostenía su mano, lo dejaron estético. Confundido.

Era momento de alejarse. Apartando su mano con rapidez, la empleo para lanzar una telaraña en un edificio cercano.

—Bien…Como sea, debo irme…—Creía que había dicho entre un paso torpe hasta el borde del edificio. Ni siquiera se molesto en girarse al escucharlo gritar.

—¡Te veré pronto, Spidey!— Pero lo que sí hizo que una sonrisa divertida cubriera su rostro por debajo de la máscara, fue ese gritito agudo de niña que lo escucho gritar emocionado, con sus manos sobre su rostro.

Si, ese sujeto estaba loco. Pero…¿Qué importaba?. Después de todo dudaba en volverlo a ver por allí. Ese tipo de locos, no eran de por allí.

 _ **:::::**_

 ** _¡Hola gente bonita!...Bueno, primero y principal, este fanfic sera un conjunto de siete one-shot/dabble._**

 ** _Tratare de publicar, cada dos o tres días. :)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D_**


	2. Segundo Beso

_**Disclaimer**_ ** _/Declaimer: Descargo por completo la responsabilidad de los personajes. Los mismos son plena propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel. Para lo único que los utilizo es para disfrute literario. La historia por el contrario si es mía. Hecha de una fan, para fans, de esta pareja._**

 ** _:::::_**

 ** _Segundo beso._**

 ** _:::::_**

El aroma a sudor y sangre era palpable en sus fosas nasales. Delineo sus labios con su lengua con lentitud, caminando con cierta torpeza por el borde de ese edificio. No era la mejor opción para ponerse a revisar sus heridas, pero era un lugar seguro. Los mantendría a salvo de miradas curiosas, que amenazaran con saber la identidad de su héroe, en esos momentos indefenso.

Respiro con rudeza, cuando se vio con sus pies puestos en la azotea. Su visión estaba borrosa, casi nublada, y estaba seguro que si no hubiese sido por esos brazos grandes que sostuvieron su cintura con cuidado, se hubiese reventado la nariz contra el suelo. Estaba mareado, la pérdida de sangre definitivamente estaba comenzando a hacer estragos.

Pero a pesar de eso, y de ese profundo corte de su cadera, que le dificultaba moverse con libertad, estaba feliz. Habían ganado, ambos.

—Respira suavemente, Spidey. No te desmayes— Lo escucho decir, mientras le ayudaba a caminar unos pasos más. Él no se molesto en contestar, más que un jadeo adolorido al sentir como los músculos cortados se tensaban dolorosamente al mover un poco su pierna. Sin poderlo evitar, apoyo su cabeza un poco sobre su hombro.

Deadpool, olía bien. Con un picante olor a comida mexicana y sudor, una tenue fragancia fue la que lo hizo entreabrir sus ojos para poder aspirar con más atención ese característico olor. Mentía, si decía que esa colonia no lo trajo nuevamente por leves momentos a la conciencia. Era rica, fuerte y masculina, pero rica.

Sintió como él lo ayudaba a sentarse contra la salida de un conducto de ventilación. Desplomándose a su lado, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos algo que él no sabía. Bajó la mirada con lentitud, ignorando el dolor punzante de su sien ante el movimiento, observó la herida apartando su mano apretada.

Era un corte grande y profundo, que parecía recorrer desde el lado de su cadera hasta llegar al inicio de sus abdominales. Sangraba, ya la parte azul de su traje parecía mimetizar con el resto del conjunto.

—Que mal se ve…—Bromeo suavemente, subiendo un poco su máscara para permitir a su boca respirar correctamente. Apoyó su cabeza contra el conducto de ventilación, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Dolía, y mucho. Parecía que sus músculos le ardían desde el interior, ante el enfriamiento de los mismos. En la lucha, el calor del movimiento hacia que las heridas no sean notadas, pero ya luego, con el cuerpo quieto y con las fibras calmándose, era otro tema.

—Spidey…Aparta tu mano…—Lo escucho decir, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos suavemente. Un pequeño pedazo de algodón empapado en un líquido era sostenido a leves centímetros de su piel enrojecida y sangrante. Desde su lugar olfateo con cuidado.

—¿Vodka?¿Llevas vodka contigo?— Pregunto ciertamente atónito. No debía sorprenderse, viniendo de él, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Nunca se sabe cuando necesites una _mamada_ —Deadpool, se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia, ni detener los pequeños movimientos que realizo para limpiar la sangre—Ahora, aprieta nalga, Spidey—Le dijo, antes de tocar la herida con el pedazo de algodón.

—Aghh…—Reprimió el grito adolorido que quería asomar por entre sus labios, a lo bestia.

—Aguanta un poco. Voy a tener que coserlo.

—¿Coserlo?— Pecaba de mentiroso, si decía que la idea no hizo que sus testículos se achicaran de terror. Deadpool, algo con punta y su cuerpo, no sonaba para nada bien.

—Tranquilo, mi tía Jertrudiz, me enseño a coser cuando era niño. ¡Yo mismo hice este sexy traje!—Se señalo a sí mismo con cierto aire narcisista— Aunque Al me ayudo, pero eso no cuenta porque ella es ciega y…

—Está bien, hazlo.

—¡Ay, Spìdey!¡Eso sonó tan sensual!— Estético en su lugar, notó como él acercaba su rostro al suyo—Ahora dímelo de nuevo…Al odio, así bien sensual…— Se permitió analizar ese tono ronco de voz por un segundo. Sonaba como el gruñido de un perro.

—¿Me vas a curar o no?

—¡Oh, sí!. Trae esa cadera aquí— Peter, simplemente atino a cerrar sus ojos, al sentir esa aguja traspasar su piel ya inflamada de dolor. ¡Demonios!.Sentía como el hilo comenzaba lentamente a unir la yaga abierta, en un conjunto de puntos firmes y prolijos. Estaba cien por ciento seguro, que posiblemente esa herida le dejaría una cicatriz.

Abrió sus ojos por un momento, para observar ese rostro concentrado que se podía distinguir entre la tela. Ya habían pasado tanto tiempo junto, que él distinguir cada gesto mostrado por debajo de la máscara, era tan fácil como establecer una conversación de un tema sin sentido.

Sintió como cada nervio de su cuerpo se tensaba con la rudeza de cables de hierro, al sentir como unos labios ásperos tocaban la piel denuda alrededor de la herida, en un beso casto, casi cuidadoso.

—Ya está. Aunque deberías revisarla— Lo escucho hablar contra su piel, haciendo que ese calor tibio de su aliento le dieran escalofríos.—Me preocupa que se te infecte por no limpiarla bien y…¿Qué pasa, Baby boy?¡¿No me digas que te hice daño?!— Absorto en esas profundas cicatrices que cubrían su mentón, él ni se molesto a contestar. Rodeándolo en un abrazo suave, apoyo su propia cabeza sobre su hombro con cuidado.

—Gracias, Deadpool— Susurro con cuidado, apartándose con la misma suavidad para levantarse con ayuda de su mano fuerte que lo alzó sin dificultad. –Debo irme…Nos vemos luego…—Dijo a modo de despedirse, lanzando una telaraña con su mano libre.

Una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro, al balancearse por entremedio de dos edificios de ventanas enormes, y distinguir ese espacio de piel expuesta en su cadera. No todo había salido tan mal después de todo…

—¡Agradece de que no te haya besado la polla!¡Que estuve a punto de hacerlo, a esa distancia tan corta! — Y…la cago.

¿Qué era su profesión, aparte de mercenario, cagar los momentos como ese?. Por lo visto si…

 **:::::**

 _ **Muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el trabajo de leer y comentar! :D No saben lo feliz que me hace que este conjunto de One-shot, sea aceptado! :)**_

 _ **Como muchos sabrán, trato de contestar sus comentarios por PM. Por lo que tratere de hacerlo lo más antes posible! :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer! c:**_


	3. Tercer Beso

_**Disclaimer**_ ** _/Declaimer:_** ** _Descargo por completo la responsabilidad de los personajes. Los mismos son plena propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel. Para lo único que los utilizo es para disfrute literario. La historia por el contrario si es mía. Hecha de una fan, para fans, de esta pareja_**

 ** _:::::_**

 ** _Tercer beso._**

 ** _:::::_**

 ** _Advertencia_** ** _: Este One-Shot, tiene Spoiler del Comic._**

 ** _:::::_**

—Wade…Deja de hablar yo te creo.—Le aclaro por segunda vez, observando fijamente ese rostro extravagante. Frente a él, un rubio de exóticos ojos azules lo observaba entintado por una frustración y cierta tristeza, que para él se le hizo imposible eclipsarla con aquella alegría desbordante que siempre le mostraba esa graciosa mascara. Debía resolver esto…

—¡Estoy tratando de cambiar!¡Quiero ser bueno!— Su mirada se posó en esos labios carnosos y tersos. Lejos habían quedado aquellas notorias cicatrices que una vez en el pasado creyó admirar al verlo comer esas comidas mexicanas que tanto le gustaba. ¿Había sido una plena ilusión jugada por su psiquis?— ¿Por qué me estas mirando?¿Qué?¿Tengo vidrio en los dientes?

Una risita leve, obligo a la comisura de su labio a alzarse un poco al escucharlo decir aquello. Su tono entre ingenuo y curioso, le resulto completamente adorable. Sin molestarse mucho en pensar lo que hacía, llevo una de sus manos contra aquellas mejillas suaves.

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno, antes de notarlo relajarse contra su tacto. Con cuidado, casi como si atrapara uno de los cristales que traspasaban un poco su telaraña, recorrió con su pulgar enfundado en su traje sobre su mejilla, tan lisa. Deliciosa piel pulcramente afeitada, fue cubierta por toda la extensión de sus dedos en una caricia tranquilizadora. Relajante.

Esos labios delgados y ciertamente tentadores, le mostraron una mueca parecido a un puchero aniñado. Delineando el final de la línea de su mandíbula, con su meñique, le mostró una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara que estaba seguro que él logro captarla.

—Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese tipo—Le aseguro, en una promesa clara y oculta entre líneas, de hacerle pagar todas las cosas por las cuales le habían hecho pasar. Disgustando dichoso, esa sonrisa perfecta que se formo contra su mano, dijo tras un susurro bajo— Y gracias por todo lo que hiciste. En verdad valoro tu esfuerzo…—Un beso contra su guante capto por completo su atención, sin poder evitar que ese pintoresco espasmo de placer lo rodeara ante esos gestos. Se mantuvo completamente estético en su lugar, al sentir como otra poderosa mano se alzaba para mantener la suya pegada a ese rostro, rodeándola con cierta calidez.

—En verdad me excitas con ese traje…—Rodando los ojos fastidiados, quiso apartar la mano sin éxito. Siempre esa bocota tenía que arruinarlo todo.— Mira…Ya me puse duro…

—¿Siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos?

—¡No es mi culpa!¿Sabías que él negro te resalta más el paquete?—En silencio, con su ojos entrecerrados, lo observo receloso. Le daría un golpe si seguía con sus comentarios. Sea un apuesto rubio o no, se negaba a resistir esos comentarios asquerosos— ¡Aunque confieso que el traje rojo y azul, resalta tus nalguitas trabajadas!—Tras verlo mostrar una sonrisa perfecta, no se resistió a apretar esa mejilla contra sus dedos con fuerza— Eso también me caliente…—Le comenta en un susurro ronco, idéntico a un gemido de placer.

—¿Eres masoquista?

—Algo…Pero con ese traje te dejaría ser mi Marqués de Sade, siempre. Mi compañero de batalla, se incentiva con la dominación.

—¿Te puedes callar?

—¡No!. No mientras tenga una mínima posibilidad de tener un encuentro ardiente y fogoso aquí adentro…

—Jamás.

—¡No seas tan amargado!. Me apuesto mis catanas a que eso nos ayudara a romper toda esta tensión que nos rodeo por culpa de ese anoréxico hombre raro.—Ciertamente azorado, noto como esos labios succionaban la tela de su traje, antes de que una lengua húmeda delineara el inicio de sus dedos de manera lenta. Asomándose sin timidez de manera notoria por esa boca sonriente.

Literalmente ese sujeto le estaba dando un beso francés a su mano. Bien, cosas más raras lo había visto hacer anteriormente. Tratando inútilmente de aumentar su paciencia, no vacilo en apartarlo de su lado con un empujón seco.

—Debemos estar listos. Siéntate hasta que te recuperes— Observándolo obedecer sumisamente, le sonrió ciertamente divertido. Ese sujeto era tan bipolar e inestable…

—¿Spidey?

—Mph…—Dijo en forma de murmullo con ese aparato ya en sus manos, analizándolo con el ceño fruncido. Era un artefacto extraño, más le bastaría solamente localizar bien la manera en la que actuaba, para darle un mejor uso.

—¿Tienes algún traje de esos de cuero?—Tirado en el suelo boca abajo, con su espalda cortada al aire, sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo.

—¿De cuero?

—Si...Me pone mucho imaginarte en uno de ellos.—Decidido a ignorarlo, arrugo sus ojos concentrado en el mecanismo. Necesitaban estar preparados para cualquier cosa— ¿Cuál piensas que puede ser nuestra palabra de seguridad, cuando lo hagamos?—Sin prestarle mucho atención, apretando sus dientes, ciertamente frustrado analizando cada detalle de su funcionamiento.

—Chimichangas— Soltó distraídamente, cayendo prácticamente tarde en lo que había dicho. Alertado por ese gritito fino que escapo de la garganta de Deadpool, corrió a su rostro hacia él con sus ojos tentados a salirse de sus cuencas. Sus manos apretadas sobre el objeto, hasta el punto de sentir el metal abollarse bajo sus dedos ante la fuerza, se dio valor para verlo fijamente.

—¿Estas aceptando a hacerlo conmigo?

—No. Cállate…

—¡Dijiste que la palabra de seguridad era chimichangas!¡Seré un trastornado, pero no un sordo!—Tras incorporarse un poco, su sentido arácnido golpeo contra su sien, obligándolo a alzar sus brazos para pegar ese cuerpo al suelo—¡Uy~! ¿Ya empezamos con las ataduras, baby boy?¡Me empalme!— Rodando sus ojos, lanzo otra telaraña contra esa boca indolente que momentos antes había besado sus dedos.

—Cierra la boca.

Saldrían de ese lugar y le patearían el trasero a ese jodido infeliz. Primero por tener el descaro de atreverse a mandarlo a matar. Y segundo, porque no permitirá que nadie lograra manipular a ese idiota, mientras que él lo pueda evitar. Tanteando esa pequeña carta por debajo de su traje, justo al lado de su cadera, le dedico una mirada de reojo. Agradeciendo que él no pudiera percibirla por el traje.

¡Genial!. Ya le había tomado cariño a ese estúpido…

 **:::::**

 **Antes de nada, tengo que pedir honestas disculpas por la tardanza. La semana se me complico un poco, por lo que no pude centrarme bien en este lugar.**

 **¡Pero, ya estoy de nuevo con esta cosa! :3**

 **Lamento mucho si por esas casualidades, se me escapo algún desliz o error ortográfico. Tiendo a revisar muchos los capítulos antes de publicar, pero por alguna razón luego al hacerlo, siempre aparecen como por arte de magia! jaja xD**

 **Tratare de publicar el siguiente dentro de dos o tres días. :) Y como ya saben, contestare uno por uno los comentarios por medio de MP! C:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Cuarto Beso

_**Disclaimer**_ ** _/Declaimer: Descargo por completo la responsabilidad de los personajes. Los mismos son plena propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel. Para lo único que los utilizo es para disfrute literario. La historia por el contrario si es mía. Hecha de una fan, para fans, de esta pareja_**

 **:::::**

 **Cuarto beso.**

 **:::::**

Los músculos de sus brazos, estaban tensos. Después de horas de balancearse de aquí para allá, en la búsqueda implacable de una banda de criminales organizados, dispuestos a robar todas las joyerías de ese sector, era natural que apenas depositara sus pies para descansar, un calambrazo bárbaro rodearía su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo.

El ambiente a esa hora de la noche, era suave. Ni muy frió, ni muy cálido. De hecho estaban en una de esas últimas noches de verano, donde las parejas decidían recorrer largas caminatas nocturnas por el parque o salir a compartir momentos bajo las brillantes estrellas empapadas de los gases y humos de la ciudad metropolitana, cual polvo de maquillaje de niñas coquetas.

Recorrió con rapidez la zona oeste de la ciudad, el camino más corto para llegar a su hogar. Sobre balanceándose sobre ese modesto restaurante en donde tanto él como Gwen en un pasado solían pasar a comer algo, antes de ir a su estresante y acalorada vida de estudiantes. Eran en esos momentos de placer, en donde ambos se daban un respiro para compartir algo mutuamente.

Soltó un suspiro suave bajo su máscara. No lo quería admitir, pero la extrañaba. Aún la extrañaba.

La viva imagen de ella cayéndose, escapándose entre sus dedos, sin darle la oportunidad de hacer algo. Apartándose de su lado, del mismo modo en que esa maldita red la atrapaba, acercándose a ella.

¿Estaba bien en ocasiones trasnocharse observando una y otra vez, los vídeos que guardaba celosamente en la memoria de su cámara?.¿O que se quedara prácticamente embobado la mayoría del tiempo cuando decidía admirar el álbum de fotos en su honor?. Tal vez sonara estúpido, quizás hasta infantil. Pero esa muestra de ella, le daba cada día más fuerzas para seguir peleando por lo justo. Se veía tan linda, tan valiente y sincera, dándole ese mensaje que le calaba los huesos. Carcomiéndole cada vez más esa culpa inmaculada que parecía rodearlo en los momentos de soledad.

La extrañaba.

Pero…¿Por qué justamente en ese momento pensar aquello luego de debatirse inconscientemente donde se había metido ese sujeto?

Era raro. Era extraño. Pero la costumbre de verlo todo el día detrás de su trasero, se le había hecho ya un hábito. Era girarse un poco para mirar sobre su hombro y verlo allí parado, a su lado, parloteando cosas sin sentido.

¡Bravo!¡Debía dejar de juntarse con Tony! Su egocentrismo y necesidad de atención eran contagiosas, porque sino…

—¡Baby boy!—El grito ensordecedor que vino de un edificio cercano, en conjunto con ese notorio peso que lo hizo tambalearse en el limbo de su telaraña, lo dejaron atónito. Recuperando el equilibrio tras lanzar otra telaraña, mucho más firme a la primera pared de pintura desconchada que vio, se permitió bajar su mirada a esos brazos toscos que rodeaban su cintura en conjunto con esas largas y poderosas piernas que se balanceaban de un lado a otro a medida que él continuaba su recorrido.

—¡Deadpool!¡¿Qué demonios haces?!— Prácticamente gruño entre dientes al notarlo dedicarle una mirada por debajo de esa pintoresca mascara.

No era un secreto para él, que tras semanas de tenerlo a su alrededor todo el tiempo, que ese enmascarado hacia algunas de las cosas guiados por su escasa cordura. Pero ahora, no había enemigos contra ellos que alteraban esas supuestas voces que Deadpool, decía oír. Es más, a esas alturas, con ambos balaceándose por esos edificios, era prácticamente imposible que alguien decidiera prestarle la más mínima atención. Era por ello que Peter había decidido percatarse un poco de esos detalles que detonaban su estado de demencia.

—¡Hey, Spidey!—Saludo sin más, aferrándose un poco más a su cintura para que la caída no fuera inminente. No deseaba regenerar sus huesos después de una caída de esa altura.—Te vi pasar y pensé… _"¡Ahí va mi Spidey, con su trasero sexy!¿Porque no voy a saludarlos?"._

—¿Saludarlos?—Pregunto como el iluso que era, arrepintiéndose prácticamente en el acto de decirlo.

Una de esas manos que se aferraron a su cintura, no tuvo problema para capturar el dobladillo de la parte baja de su traje, bajándola en conjunto con su bóxer, revelando parte de su blanca nalga derecha a la intemperie. ¡Justo hoy se le ocurría usar el traje de dos partes, en lugar del entero!¡Maldita mala suerte!. Tensó su cuerpo casi en el acto al sentir como esos labios cubiertos tras esa mascara machada con pequeñas gotas de sangre ajena, se depositaba sobre ella en un sonoro y exagerado beso.

—¡¿Qué tal, culito de Spidey?!¿Me extrañaste?— Uno de esos dedos enguantados, acariciando al hendidura entre sus nalgas con suavidad, fue el detonante que lo obligo a salirse del atormentado asombro que lo cubrió.

Plantando una de sus rodillas en plena mandíbula, lo sintió despegarse de su cuerpo para descender en el aire rápidamente, hasta desplomarse en el suelo en un ruido seco. Se tomó un momento, adherido a una pared cercana, para observar su cuerpo quieto dar leves movimientos de espasmo recobrando la conciencia.

—Ghha…—Lo escucho quejarse, al tiempo en que movía un poco su cuello roto. Había caído de cabeza desde metros de altura, él se sorprendería sino notara nada roto en su cuerpo, si ese no fuera el caso.

—Bien…Estas vivo. Nos vemos— Se despidió rápidamente, sin darle la posibilidad a que alargara su mano hasta su cinturón y le lanzara uno de esa clase de lanzadores con los que más de una vez, lo había hecho bajar del aire para encontrarse con él al enredarlos en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

De cierta manera ese sujeto lo entretenía y a la vez lo sorprendía. Podía ser tan serio como para matar a todo un escuadrón de villanos y solados a sangre fría, sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Pero a la vez, simétricamente a ello, podía comportarse como un niño ingenuo que parecía ensimismado en tratar de hablar con él, ya sea a la fuerza o por mera casualidad.

Sumándole al hecho de que más de una vez, se vio obligado a despegarlo de si con un golpe. Estaba el extraño suceso de que pareciera ser que su sentido arácnido se encontraba plenamente indiferente a su presencia. No podía evitar verse enredado en alguna de esos extraños agarres o trampas, sin que él tuviera cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar. Era como si ese sexto sentido, pareció acostumbrarse tanto a su existencia que en vez de ayudarlo a su conservación física, decidiera estar en un tratado cómplice con ese sujeto.

—¡No olvides a tu _Daddy_ , bebé!—Lo escucho gritar con una mano en el aire, como si quisiera dar el inútil intento de capturarlo nuevamente.

—No eres mi " _Daddy_ "…

—No te hablo a ti…—Lo escucho decir, antes de que él decidiera lanzar otra telaraña a una farola cercana. Curioso alzo una ceja por debajo de su máscara, sin entender— Le estaba hablando a tu culo…—Torciendo su muñeca, sonrió satisfecho al notar como la tela blanca y pegajosa, cubría su boca firmemente.

Eso mantendría sus comentarios pervertidos, ocultos tras el canal auditivo de todos. Al menos por el momento en que este pudiera volver a reacomodar su mano quebrada para sacárselo.

—Tengo que irme. Avísame cuando reacomodes tus huesos…—Se despidió, antes de comenzar a balancearse nuevamente. Sonrió divertido al escucharlo quejarse, le costaría varios minutos lograr nuevamente a pararse completamente sano, para que diera nuevamente con su persona. Mientras se encargaría de darse otra recorrida más a la ciudad, quizás dándose una parada por ese puesto de comida mexicana que vio de camino a su hogar…

Lejos habían quedado los pensamientos fúnebres de culpa o algo similar, que ese modesto local había plantado en sus entrañas ante los recuerdos. Quizás no estaba mal pasar tiempo con ese sujeto, aunque sea un método para alejar los fantasmas, con esos comentarios toscos y lenguaje mal hablado.

 **:::::**

 ***Se esconde detrás de una pared, para que no atrincheren***

 **Bueno, manden a todos los sicarios, terroristas y violadores del bosque, que quieran. Acá los recibo! (0A0)7**

 **¡Pero de a uno! -A-**

 **No, tengo escusa, más que me olvide de subirlo. Así que con gusto les invito a mandarme tomatazos, cartas documento, y demandas! :3**

 **Por otra parte, agradezco infinitamente el apoyó, que a pesar de lo irresponsable que soy. xD Me están dando! :D**

 **¡Contestare a sus comentarios uno por uno!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
